Big Decisions
by rholou
Summary: Robert has a big decision to make, Written for Robert week on tumblr.


Written for day 6 of Robert week on Tumblr.

Day 6 (9th September) - Write a scene, the way you wished it had gone

What if Aaron didn't call Katie to come to Wiley's on Robert's wedding day, one way things could have played out.

Not sure I would have wanted things to go this way, as I love angst, but this is what I came up with.

Robert stood at the alter. This was it, the moment when he was about to get everything he'd ever wanted.

Chrissie stood in front of him, she looked absolutely gorgeous, every man's dream of a perfect bride. His brother stood next to him, his Best Man, who would have ever thought that would happen. He felt bad that Andy's own marriage was struggling, especially as he'd played some part in it, he still hated Katie though, would be glad to see the back of her.

His family were all here, watching and supporting him. It was the perfect day. His eyes played over the people sitting there, registering Aaron sat towards the back. He still couldn't believe he'd come, not after what he'd said at Wiley's farm. When he had left him stood there, with tears streaming down his face he'd thought there was a chance it was the last time he would ever see him. When he'd walked into the church earlier Robert had been worried he would do something, say something to ruin everything. But he'd just sat there, silent, his eyes shining bright with unshed tears. Was it wrong to think how gorgeous he looked like that. He looked away quickly, not wanting anyone to see the desire in his eyes.

This was his wedding day, nothing was going to ruin it. He would be set for life after today. He couldn't throw it away, especially not for some fling.

He glanced around the full church again, Vic was beaming at him with pride, Diane even had tears in her eyes. This was the right thing to do.

His eyes drifted back to Aaron, god he looked gorgeous, even if he did look heartbroken. He'd be fine, he'd get over him. He'd probably find someone else soon enough. Fit lad like him, it was ridiculous to think he'd be alone for long. Robert ignored the spike of jealousy that went through him at the thought.

Someone cleared their throat and he realised it was Ashley, who stood there looking at him with his eyebrows raised. He hadn't heard a word he'd said, he had no idea where they were in the proceedings.

"Robert" Chrissie hissed, a little annoyed at his lack of attention.

"Oh s..sorry" he stammered out.

"It's quite all right" Ashley smiled kindly at him. "Nerves are to be expected, this being the biggest decision of your life and all that".

Chrissie glared at him as a few sniggers could be heard behind them.

"I'm sorry" Robert blurted out loudly.

"It's fine" Chrissie reassured him, her features softening when she saw how nervous he was. "Let's just get on with it though".

"No" Robert couldn't believe he was doing this. "I can't do this".

"What are you doing?" Chrissie hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry everyone" he turned to face the congregation, who looked back at him with a mixture of curiosity and shock, no one more than Aaron. He sat with his jaw dropped open, his eyes wide with confusion.

"I can't marry you Chrissie" he turned back to his fiancee, taking her hands in his and looking her in the eye. He needed her to see how sincere he was being.

"What do you mean you can't marry me?" she looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it made him feel terrible.

"I'm..." he took a deep breath, this was it, no going back now, "I'm in love with someone else" he confessed. He heard the gasps but he kept his eyes on Chrissie.

"What...I don't understand. I thought you loved me" she started to cry.

"I did too" he told her. "But I think I was in love with the idea of you. I didn't know that until I fell in love with someone else".

"You fell in love with someone else?" Chrissie repeated his words back to him, like she couldn't believe them.

"Katie was right" Andy said from beside him. "You were having an affair".

Robert nodded at him sadly, he could see the anger in Andy's eyes, he only hoped he'd not ruined their relationship forever, not when it seemed like they might be getting somewhere.

Chrissie snatched her hand away from his.

"It was only supposed to be sex" he tried to explain.

Chrissie slapped him, hard, his head rocked back from the force of the blow. He heard Victoria gasp in shock but he'd been expecting it, he knew he deserved it.

"Like that makes it any better" Chrissie screeched at him. "Who was it then? Is she here? Is she sat here laughing at me, watching this?" she looked around at everyone, her eyes wild, trying to see who looked guilty.

"Was it you?" she shouted, pointing at Alicia, sat in her bridesmaid dress next to Lachlan. Alicia looked horrified. "Was Katie right? You lying whore".

"Chrissie stop" Robert pulled her back from where she was advancing on the terrified woman. "It isn't Alicia".

"Well who is it then? Are they here?"

Robert dropped his head, he didn't answer but apparently his actions spoke volumes.

"You said you fell in love with her" she sobbed at him.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't expect to, it just happened".

"Oh it just happened did it? I want to know who was worth throwing away everything we have together".

Chrissie pulled away from him to glare at everyone again, tears running down her face, ruining her make up and making her look like a mad woman.

"Who was it? No woman here even compares to me, they're all a bunch of cheap, pathetic whores". More than one person looked offended by her harsh comment.

"Chrissis stop" Aaron said standing up.

"Stay out of this Aaron" Chrissie snapped at him.

Aaron looked at Robert meeting his eye. Robert had avoided looking at him till now, he had no idea what he would think about all this. Aaron looked right at him, his eyes searching for an answer to a question he daren't ask.

"He can't" Robert sighed.

"This has nothing to do with him, you barely know him" Chrissie still wasn't getting it.

"You're wrong, this has everything to do with him".

"Why? Does he know who it is? Has he been helping you cover it up?" she looked between the two of them, waiting for an answer.

"Come on Chrissie" Lawrence spoke. "You're not this stupid". Robert might have known he'd figure it out, as much as Robert didn't like to admit it, the old man wasn't stupid.

The whole church was silent, you could hear a pin drop. It was broken by Victoria's loud voice.

"Aaron?"

Robert saw it, the moment everyone put it together. A few had already figured it out, a couple still looked confused but for the most part they were all on the same page now.

"You've been cheating on me with a man?" Chrissie screamed at him.

Robert stood there with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chrissie. I'm so sorry I let things get this far. I thought this was what I wanted, you were everything I'd ever dreamed of. Then I met him and..."

"You fell in love with him?" Chrissie sounded deflated.

"Yeah, yeah I did" he looked at Aaron then, the other man had tears streaming down his face.

"Go then" Chrissie spat at him. Robert stood there, unsure of what to do now. "Go" Chrissie screamed at him. "Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again" she started to hit him, her small hands battering away at him, he barely felt it though, he already felt numb. "I hope he's worth it" she spat at him.

"I...I..."

"Just go Robert" Andy said stepping between them. He grabbed Chrissie's hands and pulled her away from him, allowing Robert to back away.

"I really am sorry" he tried to tell her but she just buried her head in Andy's chest and sobbed. Robert put his head down and started to walk away. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, judging him, hating him.

He almost made it to the door of the church when he felt an hand take hold of his. He looked up to see Aaron staring back at him, his face wet with tears.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked him. Robert leaned towards him and kissed him, it was sweet and short but all the answer he needed to give. Looking down at where their hands were linked together he smiled.

"Let's go then" Aaron said and Robert let him lead him out of the church. Neither one of them turned around to look at the people they were leaving behind, right now no one else mattered.


End file.
